"Building Bridges to Health Science Literacy" proposes to raise the appreciation and understanding of health science research through community outreach. The project takes advantage of several established community resources: Memphis Science Partners, Memphis Educational Computer Connectivity Alliance (MECCA), the Pink Palace Museum, and the UT General Clinical Research Center. Memphis Science Partners and MECCA are established partnerships between the University of Tennessee Health Science Center and the Memphis City Schools. The programs have brought hands-on science learning to underserved schools. Additionally, a service-learning program brings professional students into the schools as role models and teachers. The first goal of this proposal is to use the foundation built by Memphis Science Partners to introduce authentic problem-based learning to Memphis schools. This teaching method will be developed in multiple academic and community venues in order to cultivate inquiry-based learning among underserved minority students and their families. These activities will contribute to the long-term well-being of the community and will prepare the next generation of health professionals. The second goal of this proposal is to develop an educational program within the General Clinical Research Center, the primary site for clinical research at the University of Tennessee Health Science Center. The educational program will focus on genetic research and will be delivered to research subjects. Through systematic, step-wise development, the educational program will illustrate and explain the process and goals of genetic research. By building off participants'own experiences with illness and disease and by using common attributes of family and society, the program will enable participants to knowledgeably incorporate genomic medicine into healthcare. By targeting individuals with a self-selected interest, the program will promote advocacy among those already involved in clinical research. The genetics curriculum developed here will then be expanded and integrated into the service learning and museum activities. Through coordination with established programs, these new efforts will accomplish significant outreach, thereby enhancing health science literacy throughout the Memphis community and mid-south region.